Life Note: Book 1(I Can See What You Can't)
by SushiCat4Life
Summary: Years have past since they Death of Him. But yet he somehow still remains. Join Ami Mitsu as she unlocks the true power of the Life Note after many years of wondering what it was with the help of her Life God. Will she be able to stop a mysterious killer before the killer kill's the ones closet to her?
1. Prolouge

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock. "So why have you brought me here?". The wind whispers. "That should be obvious. Either way it doesn't matter if you don't know or not". "Keep talking". "You shouldn't be so rude, I mean you are already dead, You're were accepted here but I can change that if you keep that up." "You know?!". A minutes passes by with complete silence. "You shouldn't try to leave this place or else the bond that holds this place and the living world will be broken" " Don't lie, tell me why you really want me here" The woman gets up from her chair and walks around. "If you wish to go back to the living world, would you do me a favour?" "What kind of favor" The man replies suspiciously. "Become someone's Life God" "Who's?" The Lady pulls out a cigarette, lights it and smokes. "A young girl just about a year younger than you who just became a detective. Although you're actually 30 you are still 25 as you cannot age in this world. Which makes her 24. And if you were to be revived you will still be 25 and age up like a normal living human, but of course you won't be revived." "So I can't go because i'm dead" "No, You are going to become a Life God so you can pass through the infinite gate and protect the owner of one of the very few Life Notes. "Huh?" "Sounds almost familiar to the death note right?"She chuckles."Why have I been chosen to become a life god?" "You're so nosy but I'll tell you anyways." She walks back to her desk "Before we decide on who becomes a Life God, We work out on what they will be like if they were Life Gods. Every single soul that has arrived here will have white wings if they become Life God. However you are the complete opposite." She inhales and exhales the smoke. "You will instead get black wings, which only the rarest Life Gods, the Demonic Life God has. To be honest you're the only who has actually ever gotten blacks wings ever since the medieval times. You'll proabably be part demon,part shinigami (Death God) and part Angel which is uncommon." The Man grins. "So that makes me special?" "Yeah something like that I suppose" The woman replies. The woman places her cigarette aside. "I know that I have power's more superior than any other Life God but even so why I'm I being chosen to be the protector of this 'girl' when an ordinary Life God could do the job?" "Why you ask?" The woman grins. "Unlike other Life note owners they get their own Life God with them as soon as they find a Life note or maybe even touch it. But not any random Life god can be paired up with any Life Note owner. We examine their spiritual energy to see who fits best to be their Life God guardian. This girl however has spiritual energy even greater than any normal Life God can ever have, that's why we have trouble finding a Life God for her for almost ten years" "That long?!" The man was shocked "She had a Life note for almost ten years now and she still not have a Life god or even use that empty book for anything, luckily she hasn't thrown it away. So that's when you come in. Someone with spiritual energy just as great as her's" The woman leans on her arm __"You ready to go?" "One last question" The woman sighs "What is it now?" "What's her Name?"_

* * *

_That's the prologue. I won't be going on this everyday since I have college, YouTube and Series to work on. Until Chapter 1, See Ya (^,.;)/)_

_YouTube Sushi Cat_

_Second Channel channel /UCeXPtNqPSI3Z12oLh1mSolg (Sushi Cat Series)_


	2. Chapter 1: The Stranger

The sun splashed on to Ami. She didn't like it one bit. It was her alarm and she knew it was time to wake up especially since it was her first day being a detective She sluggishly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Ami wasn't your ordinary everyday gal. She can see spirits but only the ones who showed themselves. She also had a very strange book she had found almost ten years ago. The moment she had touched the book it triggered something and released her spiritual energy. She had relatives and friends but her best friend would probably be her barbin, Kiki (A mystical creature which had a body of a small rabbit and had a horn and wings) who had died 300 years ago. Anyways she flicked her black,silky hair behind and stared brushing her teeth. She could barely see her almost aqua eyes as she was still getting used to being awake. After she had finished she took a short shower and got changed into some normal stretchable jeans and wore a black tank top. She brushed her hair and put it into a normal pony tail, she never had it down whenever she got out. By the time she was done with her hair it was already 7:00. _*One more hour*_ She said to herself. She ate some cereal and left out some toast for Kiki who would have had arrived by now. Sure enough she arrived but was not in the best shape. Ami who was shocked quickly got her first aid kit and treated Kiki's wounds. "What happened to you?!" Ami demanded to know what had happened. "Don't...know...oww...I was just on my way here and I suddenly got attacked." Ami out a band'aid on one of Kiki's scars. "I was unconscious for a few seconds and when I woke the person who attacked me was already gone. I was able to get to your street quicker than expected but I noticed someone following me" Ami placed a cloth in warm water, drained it and placed it on top of one of Kiki's wound. " When they realized that I knew they were following me they ran away." Ami stomach started to gurgle. "Umm can we talk later...I'm hungry". "I'm here injured and the only thing you can think about it food?!" Kiki shouted out with her might. "You've already eaten your cereal and want happened to my breakfast?" Kiki demanded to know why her plate was empty. "What?" Ami replied with her mouth filled with Kiki's toast. Kiki mouth dropped. "I wish I even knew why I still hang around with you" Kiki face-palmed herself.

At 8 o'clock It was time for Ami to leave. "Have a great day!"Kiki shouted as Ami ran for the bus. As Ami waited at the bus stop she felt like someone was watching her. After her ride in the bus she finally made it to the Police Department where she was given her badge and was introduced to her partner. Her partner had green eyes and blue dyed hair. She was about 30 and it didn't look like she was in a good mood. "So you're Ami? The one who ace the exam without breaking a sweat?" The woman glared at Ami. "Umm...Yes!" Ami replied back. "Well nice to meet you. My name is Ichigo. I will be your partner until either you or me retire." Ichigo waled away from Ami. _"That some attitude she has"_ Ami thought.

After a day of work...

"Gosh, we didn't do anything!" Ami said angrily as she punched her punching bag continuously, so hard that it exploded. "Com'on it's the first day of work. What did you expect? Shooting criminals?" Kiki asked as she placed up another punching bag. "Well, I expected to investigate some murder scene or something" Ami sat down and drank water from her water bottle. "Well anyways, I have to go now, See ya" Kiki waved as she left the small house that Ami owned . "See ya" Ami waved back. Ami took a shower and prepared herself a meal that served ten people. "Yummy"Ami said excitedly. As she was about to dig in the door bell rang. "Who in the world is that?" Ami got of her chair and opened the door cautiously. When the door was fully open Ami say a woman. The woman was wearing a long black robe and had almost white eyes. Unfortunately she was not able to see her hair as it was covered with a hoody "Who are you?" Ami replied and she stepped back. "Your death" The stranger stepped forward. Ami kept walking back as the woman walked forward. Soon Ami was cornered. At that very moment the lights turned off. The woman pulled out a dagger and said "That book will be mine!"...

Alright that's the end of chapter one

Hope you guys enjoyed.

Sorry but I've been so busy that this is all I can write,


End file.
